Legend of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: After a epic clash sent the couragous Link and the Mighty Ganondorf into the realm of Middle-Earth. Now with both fighting with new found allies and enemys, Link takes a new journy as Ganondorf learns of new powers, in this epic story. Follows movie plot


Ok, I'm taking a crack at a new story, a Legend of Zelda/ Lord of the Rings story. It will be a fun little story, it will be divided into three separate stories, one per movie, based off of the extended editions as well as my own personal alterations to the story, as I see them fit. Don't hate, it will still be a fun story, with all your favorite characters. Well might want to get started, Its starts off Legend of Zelda but it moves into LotR within the same chapter, so, now. On with the show

Legend of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter one: It all started with a dimensional rift

Ganondorf stared down his mortal enemy, both where tired and cut up. Link and Ganondorf where once more caught in a mortal struggle for the fate of Hyrule. Link came at Ganondorf again with a slash of his sword which was parried by Ganondorf's and the two where clashing more and more fiercely. Courage and Power where forever entwined in a battle for this world, through different form or stage, these two where forever fated to clash. This day was no different. Link clashed with Ganondorf but Ganondorf then raised his knee and hit link directly into his chest, knocking the hero of time back. Ganondorf then lunged forward and Link then back flipped, his feet colliding with Ganondorf's massive chin. Knocking back the Dark Lord. He hit the ground and soon after Ganondorf stood up and his body began glowing a red and gold color. Link stood there and tossed held his sword out. He then began gaining a green and gold glow around his body. The two of them where now tapping into there triforce pieces. They where readying to finish this battle, but this was the first time the two of them had actually tapped into this power at the same time. Ganondorf and Link charged each other again as Ganondorf came down with a thundering slash which Link blocked with his shield and then spun around and bashed Ganondorf with the shield, Link then leapt into the air and his sword collided with Ganondorf's and the two of them then began to fight harder, now with golden sparks flying every time the two of them clashed.

Zelda watched this clash from the side, a good distance away but the three triforce bearers where unable to stay away during these chaotic battles, Ganondorf charged a massive blast of dark energy and shot it at Link who reflected it right back at the king of evil who blocked the orb but something happened, Link then fired a powerful Light arrow at Ganondorf, which collided with the orb of shadows and something then happened, the area began to shake, not the ground, but it seemed that existence was getting shaken. The energy from the shadow orb and the light arrow continued to grow larger. Ganondorf smiled and laughed manically

"I thought this much would happen. I never expected this to happen with just two of us." he said with a smile

"What are you talking about Ganondorf?" Link then yelled. As he looked back from the king of evil and the expanding orb of chaotic energy

"It seems that the power of our triforce and our original powers seemed to have combined and are doing something I never assumed possible with just two parts of the triforce" he said as he was continuing to be vague as the orb grew wider and wider

"Damnit Ganondorf what is that thing?" Link shouted again

"The collision of our powers have split a hole in the fabric of space and time. We have opened a dimensional rift hero!" Ganondorf said as he laughed at Link

"WHAT! That's impossible!" Link said not believing what he had just heard

"That was what I belived as well, until now as we have done it, we have broken a Dimensional boundary" Ganondorf said as he continued his mad laughter

"How do we stop it?" Link then demanded to know

"It will stop expanding when the two sides responsible for opening are consumed, then it will leave a gate way, it will close after one of the two opposing forces which opened it, is dead" Ganondorf then said as he smirked at Link

Link readied himself as he saw the mass grow and expand. He wasn't sure if he wanted to die, or stop this, he decided until he has a new way to close it, he needed to halt its expansion. He then with out warning charged at Ganondorf and punched him across the face, followed by a powerful kick which knocked him back a good distance he then grabbed jumped up and grabbed Ganondorf by his collar and kneed him in the face, sending him back even further Ganondorf was just beyond the mass. He turned around and looked at it, but when he turned back around Link ran forward and Link then drop kicked him. He stumbled back and was soon enveloped by the mass. Link turned around and looked at Zelda. She looked concerned but he smiled at her, and didn't move as the mass then soon swallowed Link. Inside the mass Link felt as if he was being stretched, he was not used to this, it was truly the most painful thing he had ever felt before. After several minutes of this finally he felt something new, he felt the world coming back around him. He also soon then realized that he was falling, he didn't really notice it until he hit the ground, if not for the shield at his back he probably have been dead.

He then looked around, he had no idea which dimension he was in, he for a moment thought he was in the sacred realm, but he then decided against it as that would have been to easy, he felt his triforce resonate a lower then normal level of energy, he definitely not in the sacred realm, now he wondered where in the hell he was. He shook himself off and he noticed how tattered his tunic his tunic had become because of his battle with Ganondorf. He then heard something in the distance. From best he could tell, it was someone singing. He walked over to the area and waited for the old man to go by, at first it seemed at first it seemed that the old man had ignored him, but when Link was about to say something the old man spoke

"Greetings traveler from another land, I can see you have had a rough day. Come, rest in my cart, don't mind the fireworks. I'm actually on my way to a party" he said as he smiled at Link

"Thank you kind sir" Link said as he hopped into the back

"Can I ask your name kid sir?" The old man asked

"My name is Link, Link Arias" Link then responded "What is yours?"

"My name is Gandalf the Grey, I am a wizard" Gandalf said to him as he turned around and lit up a puff of his pipe

Him and link road for a while before eventually Link fell asleep

Meanwhile in a land of fires and darkness, the Dark Lord Ganondorf awoke and sat up, he looked around and was somewhat intrigued at the area he was in, it was very comfortable for him, he felt strangely at home. It was then he heard some strange grunting and almost gurgling noises. He then saw these strange and nasty looking creatures walk over, they reminded him of goblins but more grotesque then the ones back him. They watched him cautiously as they circled around him. The dark lord then spoke forth

"Enough, what are you foul beings?" Ganondorf yelled, startling the monsters

"We are orcs. You are in the land of Mordor. And you are not welcome" This orc said as he charged and Ganondorf with his crude sword ready. Ganondorf grabbed the Orc by its head and then slammed it to the ground, crushing its head beneath his hand, the next orc then charged and Ganondorf raised his foot and kicked the foul thing in its head, causing him to flip and hit the ground, Ganondorf then raised his leg and stomped down upon its neck, ending its meaningless existence

"Please, pathetic peons like you have no right to challenge the might of Ganondorf!" he said as he then heard a piercing screech, like nothing he had ever heard before. Then as if from no where an evil fog rolled in and from this fog nine cloaked beings emerged, each wielding a sword

Ganondorf took his stance and his face became serious "You may actually prove to be a problem" he said as he watched the nine around him

Then one behind him slashed at him and he moved dodging and coming around his fist colliding with its hooded face, he felt something as he punched it and saw it fall, but he was unsure if it had a true head. He then ducked another slash and kicked one into another of these black outfitted warriors. He then came around and high kicked another as he dodged another slash and then came down with a kick that put another one down, then a sword came directly at his head. He then blocked the strike with his hand. He held the blade and he wretched it from the black warriors hand and thrust it through its chest. It collapsed to the ground and it let forth another violent screech.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to test my might!" as he said this he then felt a blast of ethereal energy hit him and send him back slightly.

There he saw a strange, spiritual body, almost twelve feet tall, clad in armor with a helmet with a crown like adornment upon it "Who are you to dare attack my Nazgul?" he demanded, his voice deep beyond compare and a demonic rumble to it

Ganondorf felt he may have found an equal in this being "I am the dark lord Ganondorf" he said with as much power as he could

"Hmm, another Dark Lord, I am Dark Lord Sauron, lord of Mordor. You are powerful to defeat all my Nazgul with just your bare hands. I see you as a potential threat, but an even greater ally." Sauron said as he floated over to Ganondorf "I do not yet have a physical body, I am but a spirit as you can see. I need an ally who can be my voice, and also command with his own right, if you aid me then I will help you reopen the dimensional rift, and aid you in conquering your world" Sauron said as he began speaking in a more charming voice.

Ganondorf thought for a moment as he smirked "My friendship is yours dark lord Sauron" he said as he smiled at the spiritual dark lord

DUN DUN DUN. Link ends up with Gandalf while a meeting of the dark lords happens, Cricky mate this is scary. What does the future hold for middle earth now that another dimensions greatest hero, and villain have arrived in there world, I will tell you now, Link will have some romantic attractions to some girls he meets, and depending how I do the ending he may get with someone, if not, he returns to Hyrule and becomes a king, either way, link gets with someone, well, until the next chapter, the new hero of chaos, signing off


End file.
